Hetalia one shots
by Totally not in your bed
Summary: Just a few tales of you and a few certain countries, fighting for your love and/or becoming drunk. Not to mention a small visit from the Slenderman. ;)
1. No1

Here you were, sitting in front of the TV, bored out of your mind in the Nordic house.  
You were staring at the pictures on the screen with the same expression you've had all day, it was a mix of Lukas' expressionless face and Sweden's stare.

For the first time today, you stood up and stretched your arms before leaving the room to get something to eat, and maybe even talk to Finland since he seems to listen you. Yawning when you reached the hallway, you passed numerous pictures of you and your Nordic friends on the walls.

You stopped to look at one, it was one of you, Norway and Denmark. You and Denmark were grinning and Norway had his famous expressionless face, it was taken when you went to the beach with everyone. You smiled at the memory and carried on walking towards the kitchen, getting slightly annoyed that you keep on yawning when you don't want to.

When you turned a corner, you bumped into someone -who had appeared to be running- and fell to the ground. Cussing under your breath, you stood up and dusted your (f/c) skinnys and tank top. Looking up, you were surprised to see quite a nervous Denmark, and was he blushing?

"Uh, h-hey _." He said as he stepped aside letting you walk past, keeping his hands behind his back. You were curious but decided to shrug it off. "Hey Den..." Glancing in his direction, you started to walk down the hallway again to the Kitchen.

~Denmark's P.O.V.~

As soon as I saw her turn the corner, I ran down the corridors she came from and went inside the room she was in. I shut the door and sat on the couch, quickly putting the book on table in front of me. I was panting, considering I just ran from her room upstairs all the way down here, it was still tiring. All for a good cause too, her Diary!  
She would literally kill me if she knew I had this... But it's worth it.

I opened the Diary and laughed at the first page, she's been writing in the same diary for 2 years? Who knows what I will uncover here!  
A few pages in, I started snickering. She wrote her first impressions of us;  
"Sweden is too serious... He needs to smile more!"  
"Now, I know I might regret this, but I think Finland's a bit too cheery."  
"Now, the two supposed siblings; Norway and Iceland, they have a strange relationship to one another. They're very quiet, and not to mention, they lack a lot of emotions..."  
"Denmark's just... odd."

I carried on smiling as I skipped pages in her Diary, looking for something interesting, which I eventually got. I grinned, I could remember that evening like it was last night.

~Flashback~

There was a party going on at the Nordic house.  
Reason being?  
They were celebrating New Years Eve with most of the countries. You loved parties, you would talk endlessly about random stuff to random people and didn't care what they thought of you, play pranks and dance, maybe sometimes even Karaoke.

You were talking to Hungary and Belgium, you were in a bit of a daze as you took a look around the room. The before dull, boring and plain Meeting room had loads of decorations on display, loud music was playing and disco lights were everywhere.

Still looking around, you noticed that there was somebody watching you from the opposite side of the room. It was non other than Denmark, he thought of the party idea and invited everyone to come over.

Still not tearing his gaze off of you, he walked towards the door and motioned for you to come outside with his hand. You excused yourself from the friendly nations, and did just that. You put your (f/c) coat on and put on some gloves before going out into the cold night, you didn't know why Denmark called you over.

Turning the door knob slowly, you opened the door only to be met with the cool breeze of the night and in the distance you could see Denmark standing by a tree, looking up at the starry sky, which also seemed to snowing now.

You walked outside and shut the door behind you, before crossing your arms over your chest and walking towards your hyperactive friend. The sound of the snow crunching underneath your boots annoyed you, but what annoyed you even more was the wind. When you were close enough to Denmark, you tapped him on the shoulder with your gloved hand.

He turned towards you and beamed at you, "_! Are you going to count down with me?" You raised an eyebrow, your (h/l) (h/c) locks blew in the wind, the moon shone down on you, showing your dazzling (e/c) eyes and long lashes. "Out here? It's freezing!" You squealed as you held your arms tighter for warmth. He chuckled obnoxiously and snaked his arms around you, embracing you. You froze on the spot because of the sudden contact, but quickly got back to your senses and returned the embrace.

You both stayed like that for a while, holding each other until you sneezed, causing Denmark to chuckle was smirking cheekily, he bent down and gathered some snow in his hands and made a ball. You laughed nervously, and backed away a few steps before your face came into contact with something cold. Wiping it off, you smiled a creepy smile, "Oh, it's on..."  
And thus, the snow battle commenced.

After running around for 10 minutes chasing each other with snow, You both collapsed to the cold, wet floor 's when you heard people counting from the inside, you stood up, but fell beck down again as Denmark grabbed you ankle. He sat up, so did you pouting. "Why'd you do that?" You whined, he smirked and chuckled again. "Count with me..." He said putting an arm around your shoulders and pulling you close. Normally, you would've pushed him off, but for some reason you didn't.

You both started to count down, "5...4...3...2...1... Happy New Years!" You both shouted and laughed, in the snow. But what they both didn't know was that a certain Norwegian was watching by the window, smiling the slightest bit...

~end flashback~

~Mathias' P.O.V still~

I smirked remembering the entire thing, the way she looked, how she acted, how she smiled. I couldn't get her out of my mind the week after that. Hell, I still can't.  
Still skipping pages until I saw one that might've been of interest to me, when I did find one. It was when we all went to the Beach, that was when she kissed me...

~Flashback~

You had been waiting to go to the beach for ages now, you haven't been since you were a child! You wore your (f/c) bikini underneath your beach shorts and your tank top, just so it would save some time instead of getting changed in the changing rooms. Denmark and you wasted no time, you took your shorts and your tank top off, leaving you in your bikini. After you put your clothes in your beach bag, you noticed that Denmark was already in the water.

Smiling, you walked up to the sea and dipped your toes in it. Just as you went ankle deep, you heard snickering and catcalls from behind you. Huffing, you turned around. What you saw surprised you. The BTT were here.  
In other words, trouble.

You looked at Norway and Sweden, they nodded at you as to say'If they try anything, we'll kill them'. You smile and nodded back in appreciation for them looking out for you. Denmark couldn't be seen anymore, so you went deeper into the ocean -about stomach length- and looked around, seeing no Denmark. You started to worry.

Just then, you felt something brush against your leg. You were too scared to move let alone scream. What is it was a piranha?!  
You felt it again.  
Now, you were freaking out.  
Just as you were about to peg it out of the water, you were lifted up bridal style in the water, showing a grinning Denmark.  
You felt yourself sigh in irritation and relief at the sight of him, though bit your lips as you took note of what was on his usually gravity defying hair; seaweed.

Finally giving in, you started to giggle uncontrollably, reaching out to get rid of the seaweed out of his hair.  
When he saw the long green plant in your hand, he felt his own face pale.  
Oh, did you wish you had a video camera?

(Time skip: 2 hours.)

After a few dunk in the sea, followed by sunbathing, you wanted to go and explore! You loved climbing and loved finding pretty things like seashells, stones etc. Denmark and Norway agreed to com along with you in case something happened, of course Denmark volunteered first, but Norway came along just in case anything happened, and he meant ANYTHING.

You were climbing the rocks on the shore, you had found some really pretty shells. Probably would make a bracelet or a necklace when you got home. Looking out in the distance, you could see a few ships on the sea. The wind blew your (h/l) (h/c) hair back a forth, the sun gleaming on your (s/c) skin and (e/c) eyes. Unbeknownst to you, a rather red faced Den was watching you.

You breathed in the salty air, you loved it. It made you want to stay here forever, but alas, you can't. Just as you were going to go back down to Den and Nor -they stayed near the bottom of the rocks, some help they were- a massive wave crashed over the rocks and you came plummeting into the sea, you screamed hoping somebody would be able to hear.  
The water was closing in on you, you could see little air bubble make their way up to the top of the water, while you were slowly sinking into a deep dark abyss. You wanted to swim but your body told you no, you had hit your head on a rock on the way down, you were bleeding, you could see the blood around you. Slowly, you closed your eyes.

~~~~~~

You woke up, on your bed at home. Remembering what happened before you blacked out, you raised your head but brought it back down again as you winced in pain.  
You took a look around your room. Everything was the same, the (f/c) walls with the (2nd/f/c) carpet, your desk was still overloaded with paper and objects, your clothes were scattered everywhere, your TV and laptop remained untouched as you left them. But you did notice one thing that wasn't supposed to be there. Denmark.

He was sat on your chair, he looked asleep. Wow, he looked so... nice and calm like that, something you would like to see more of from him, but you'd never tell him that.  
As you tried to raise your head again, you cried out louder than before, resulting with a startled Denmark. "_!" He rushed over to your side and took your hand. He looked so worried, all because of you.

"Do you need anything? A drink? Food?" He asked quickly, squeezing your hand tighter, and you could so tell he was blushing. But you couldn't say much either, you both looked an unhealthy red on your faces, almost like Spain's tomatoes.

"A glass of water would be fine..." You said averting your gaze from his eyes, he let go of your hand slowly and got up. "I'll be one minute." He said, leaving you alone in your room.  
You tried to get up a few times, but it resulted with more whines from you and a little tear escaped your eye. Since you still couldn't get up, you waited until Denmark would be back, which was only 2 minutes.

He came up with a glass of water, smiling. He walked over to your bed and put the water on the side, he helped you sit up so you were sitting on the side of the bed, next to him. You drank the whole glass in under 7 seconds, the fact that a few droplets dribbled down your chin made the man blush deeply and look away.  
After you finished, you placed the glass on the side, turning your head slightly so the man was in your line of vision, "What happened...?" You asked him, wincing as you felt a headache coming on. He looked at you with a look you couldn't quite read, but he turned away looking straight forward. After about 20 seconds of an awkward, strange silence, he explained what happened to you.

...

You stared at him in awe and disbelief. He was the one who saved you! He dived in and swam a very long depth to save you, you were so grateful to him...  
"As long as you're safe..." He said. You really couldn't believe this, he risked his own life for yours? You were still staring at him, your mouth gaping open.  
As you were about to say something, you could hear Finland shouting Den down.

As he stood up, you grabbed a hold of his wrist, and he sat back down, his eyebrows raised. Then something he had totally unexpected happened, you kissed him on the cheek, then let go of his wrist. You smiled before lying back down in your bed to go back to sleep, he smiled and left your room. As soon as he closed your door, he was staring at the blank wall in front of him, blushing madly and his hand on the cheek you kissed.

~Flashback end~

~Mathias' P.O.V again~

I wanted that to happen everyday, but it didn't. I know that I have developed strong feelings for her, but I just can't find the right words to say it... To ask her to be mine. I sighed and skipped a few more pages, until I got to the last time she used the diary; yesterday. When I read the page, my face began to go red, my stomach felt all weird and my heart was racing, what I read was too good to be true...

"I love Denmark." I whispered the words out loud from the diary.

~Normal P.O.V~

After a nice chat with Finland, you felt like watching some more TV. As you made your way to the room which you had left earlier, you noticed that your Diary that was on the side had disappeared. You started having a mini panic attack, and you ran all the way to the room where you started off, but had no idea what was going to happen next.

You finally made it, you were panting. leaning against the shut door- wait what? SHUT  
door? You left it open... You turned the doorknob slowly and when you noticed nobody was in there, you opened it fully... only to see your diary, open on the page you wrote yesterday. You gasped, you saw Den looking at you blushing from the couch. Blushing, You looked down to the floor, not knowing that Den was getting closer to you...

You looked up, only to see that his face only mere inches from yours. Without warning, he grabbed your shoulders and filled the space in between your faces with a kiss. It wasn't too passionate, or too sweet, it was like both mixed together to make an epic combo. You wished that you could stay like that forever, but sadly, stupid oxygen was calling for you so you had to part. He rested his forehead on yours, both of you panting a bit.

"_, J-Jeg elsker dig..."

He was blushing furiously.

You waited a while, simply staring him in the eyes as he did the same. The room had became suddenly empty, the noises from outside and the colours of the room disintegrating from your vision.  
Sighing lightly, you pecked him on the lips, smiling ever so slightly at the man.

"I love you too, Den,"


	2. No2

The room was barely quiet, everybody was arguing apart from you, Germany, Italy and Japan. It was basically like this meeting all the time for the past three weeks, and it does get a bit annoying...

Okay, very annoying.

Now you see why Germany gets mad all the time about it.

You were quite a laid back country, all into fun and getting into trouble; that was why you hung out with the BTT, in other words, the Bad Touch Trio.

Three weeks ago ,when you first found out you were a country, they were the ones who helped make you a stronger and smarter country (Surprisingly). They were like big brothers to you, they helped you out whenever you needed it, backed you up when you fought with other countries and so on so forth.

Yawning and closing your eyes, you rested your boots on the table and leaned back into your chair, just to annoy Germany. You remained like that for about five minutes, noticing that Germany hadn't told you 'to put them back down'.

Opening your eyes, you saw that Germany wasn't in his seat anymore. 'Must've gone outside...'

Without Japan or Italy noticing (Or the other countries, who were still arguing), You managed to slip outside into the corridor, just to get away from all the noise (and because you wanted to see if Germany was out there).

"Don't they ever shut up...?" You muttered to nobody in particular, walking down the hall towards the waiting room. Maybe that's where Germany was, or he could be outside. Or whatever.

Okay, you kinda had a crush on the guy... Okay a big crush, a massive crush even. He was just so great. His slicked back blonde hair, even if it looked really sexy when it wasn't, his icy blue eyes made your (e/c) ones look dull, and when he smiled - OH THAT MADE YOU WANT TO MELT. But alas, people cannot do that... Unless they're weird or have super powers...

So, ANYWAY, you reached the waiting room and looked around. The leather seating chairs were empty, (apart from the magazines thrown over them) and nobody was in the room apart from you. You sighed, 'he must be outside then...' Walking back into the hallway, you could hear the ruckus from the meeting still going on, maybe even a tad bit worse than before. No doubt England and France have started throwing chairs at each other. Typical them...

Your mind wandered off to Germany (not literally!), he was so strong and handsome~. Nobody knew you liked him apart from Prussia... Who told Spain... Who told France... Luckily nobody else had heard about it since you threatened to beat them with a rake and ask Hungary if she could help with her frying pan, that had made Prussia stop talking to you for a whole week, and he still wasn't talking to you

You had no idea where you were actually going, your mind went completely blank when you found yourself still in the hallway. "How big is this place?!" You though aloud, getting annoyed. That's what you get for daydreaming girl~

However, you didn't notice that somebody was behind you (who obviously wasn't paying much attention to what was in front of them) and was about to walk into you. That was, until you turned around deciding to go back to the meeting room because you were bored of looking for Germany, and saw GERMANY was about six inches away walking into you. You weren't quick enough to get out of the way or to think of anything to say, so Germany walked into you which made you fall onto the ground...

Along with him with his knees either side of your legs and his hands resting either side of your head on the floor. You looked at him and saw that he was blushing, and you knew that you were blushing too. "U-uh... I'm really sorry about zhat..." He apologized, slowly getting up.

But oh no. You didn't want that.

You reached up for his collar and dragged him back down again, colliding your lips with his in a kiss. Your (e/c) eyes were half lidded, and you saw that he was starting to close his eyes and return the kiss.

Letting go of his collar, you wrapped your arms around his neck and gave the kiss more passion by licking his bottom lip, asking for entrance and he allowed it. The two of you battled for dominance, and he won. Eventually, the need for air became too strong (STUPID OXYGEN) and the two of you separated from your kiss, a string of saliva still attached to both of your mouths.

You giggled and wiped it away, "that was impressive~" Germany was blushing like crazy, but smiled nonetheless. The two of you got up from the floor and stared at each other for a while. You walked up to him and rested your head on his chest, closing your eyes. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that..." (three weeks? /shot/)

You heard him chuckle, and looked up. He looked down at you, his cheeks stained with a light shade of pink. "You're somezhing else, _..." You grinned up at him and flicked his nose. "Something special~?" You asked, pulling an innocent face. "Of course."

The two of you walked hand in hand to the meeting room, talking. Well you did most of the talking but he did answer some of your questions. Just as the two of you were about to enter, you stopped Germany from opening the door. He looked down at you questioningly and you smiled up at him, and reached for his hair. You messed it up so it looked 'sexy~', and he didn't seem to mind. He just smiled back at you, a little smaller than yours, and opened the door.

Now, the awkward thing was that when you guys opened the door, the room fell totally silent and everybody's eyes were on the two of you. Germany was nervous for some reason, but you weren't. "Now, now, don't stop just because of us, carry on~." You said, leading you and Germany to where the both of you sit.

* * *

"SEE _! I TOLD YOU AND MY LITTLE BRO WOULD GET TOGETHER! SUCK IT LOSERS! I WIN ZE BET! YOU OWE ME, BECAUSE I AM AWESOME LIKE ZHAT!" Prussia yelled to Spain (who was currently bugging Romano) and France (who was currently in a fight with England, still). You shook your head and sighed, "Typical Prussia..." You mumbled but smiled. Germany saw and he smiled as well.

Whenever he's around you, he tends to smile a lot more...


	3. No3

"What the hell...?"  
That was all you could say.  
Your eyes were locked onto the passed out Denmark on the kitchen floor. This was actually a familiar sight to you, considering it was basically your morning routine; you would wake up, take a shower, get changed, brush and dry your hair, walk into your room door, (you always forget that it's there, don't ask me...) go into the kitchen for breakfast and find Denmark either on the table, sat in the chair or on the floor passed out. Sometimes, without clothes on...

"Denmark, why must you be like this?" You muttered angrily, stepping over his body and opened a cupboard to get your breakfast. After preparing it you sat down at the table and began eating, not noticing Denmark waking up. 'Am I really going to have to lecture him AGAIN about getting drunk recklessly? God, I hope not, Norway or Iceland can do it this time. It's always me, why not them? Well, they're gonna do it thi-'  
"Hey _, how long you been sat there?" You were caught off guard by the sudden voice from beside you and fell off your chair and onto the hard, cold floor. Clutching your chest you looked up, but were surprised (not) to see Denmark stood up and holding his head.

You frowned and picked yourself up from the floor and folded your arms. "Not very long, and why did you scare me like that?! You gave me a heart attack, geez..." Denmark only smiled his signature smile and laughed, making you frown even more. Acting as if he wasn't there, you sat back down and continued eating your ever-so-important breakfast, trying your best to shrink into your chair.

Sadly, you were the one to give him a lecture, only because Norway and Iceland had 'some important business to take care of'. Now, you were standing outside in your coat with your hands stuffed into your pockets. You wanted to go for a walk, basically to get your mind off of things that were depressing and angering you...  
The reason was Denmark, so no surprise there.  
Norway and you had a nice private place to talk, it was so beautiful. There was a crystal blue lake that simply took your breath away, and the trees added the beauty as well. Sighing, you trudged along the snow in the direction of your 'Private talk place'.

'Why does Denmark have to always be a pain? If I didn't have to talk to him this morning, I would be happy!' You pouted, then blushed. 'But I can't stay mad at him, he's too... him, to stay mad at...' Without realizing, you walked into your 'Private talk place', only to see a certain blonde haired Norwegian sat down on the bench, looking blankly into the lake.

You just stared at him for a while, wondering why he was here when he said he had 'important business to take care of'. Finally coming to your senses, you carried on walking towards him, trying your best not to make a noise (which was impossible because of the goddamn snow).

Just as you were about to tap him on the shoulder he turned around and looked at you, a small smile plastering his face, then fading away. You smiled back at him, "Hey Norway. Say, what was it that was so important, if you don't mind me asking?" You narrowed your eyes at him, he just chuckled and stood up. "Nothing, Denmark can be annoying. But ever since you've came around he's been acting different." You raised your eyebrows questioningly, "different how?" He looked you straight into your (e/c) orbs and walked towards you. "More annoying than usual." He walked past you, and into the direction you just came from. 'More annoying? Pfft, right. As if that's possible...' You rolled your eyes, then turned back around to catch up with Norway.

"Are you saying it's my fault he's more annoying than usual?" You asked a couple steps behind Norway. "No, not at all. It's his fault that he talks about you all time." He carried on walking, not noticing you stop in your tracks blushing furiously. 'But, why? why would he always talk about me? I'm not special at all! Wait, but what if their bad things he's saying about me?' You looked up and saw Norway staring down at you, for once concern filling his eyes.  
"Are you okay? You're really red." He raised his hand to your forehead, moving a few stray strands of your (h/c) hair out of the way.  
"Y-yeah! I-I'm fine, really!" with that said, you rushed off into the direction of the house, desperate to find out what Denmark's been saying about you, leaving a smirking Norwegian man following far behind.

You burst through the door and threw your coat onto the side, looking around frantically. You ran through the halls, looking for Denmark.  
After about 5 minutes of running you finally came to a stop to catch your breath. You leaned against a door and held your side, you had a cramp. But you didn't know who's door you were leaning on; Denmark's.

Finally regaining your breath you were about to step away from the door, only for the door to be opened, and you tumbling in.  
You groaned into the floor and turned over, just to see Denmark looking down at you like you were his prey.  
You shifted uncomfortably and sat up, holding your nose because it felt like it had just been ripped off. Releasing your hand, you sighed at the outcome.  
Nope, it didn't.  
"You Okay?" Denmark asked, helping you up. You looked into his crystal blue eyes and turned a red that would put Spain's tomatoes to shame. "Y-yeah, I guess..." That was all you could think of! Your mind went totally blank, unable to move or say anything.

Denmark smiled and laughed a little, "your face is red." He poked your cheek playfully. You pouted and poked his stomach, then looked back up at him. "So, apparently you've been talking about me behind my back." This made him freeze, and blush a shade of pink. Unusual.  
"U-um... yeah, I guess I have." He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. You tilted your head to the side, still blushing. An overwhelming silence came between the two of you, leaving you both standing there awkwardly.  
'Now or never _, pull yourself together! You can do this! You can do this! You can do thi- I can't do this!'

You couldn't believe what you were going to do. Gulping, you looked back at him and pulled on his shirt collar, making him lean down so you could connect your lips with his. He tasted of alcohol and something sweet, you couldn't put a finger on it, but nonetheless he tasted amazing. The both of you were rhythmically nomming each other's lips off, unaware of 4 Nordics staring at the two of you having a make out session.

You opened your eyes and saw Denmark had his closed, he was enjoying this. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and he snaked his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him. Eventually, the two of you broke apart for air. Both of you were panting, still looking in each other's eyes.

"You should learn to close the door, that way we wouldn't of saw that happen." Your eyes widened, and you looked behind Denmark. The rest of the Nordics were in the doorway, staring at the two of you, smirking. Even Iceland had a sort of smile on his lips.

Denmark growled under his breath and took his arms from your waist and put them to his side. He turned around and walked to the door, mumbling stuff in Danish and shut the door, you giggled. He turned around to face you again, a grin on his face. "Now, that was something amazing." You laughed and walked up to him, putting you arms around his neck again, and him replacing his arms where they were earlier. "Where were we?" He asked, before connecting the two of your lips once again with a fiery, but sweet kiss.

Oh, were _you_ going to have fun tonight~? ;)


	4. No4

This was just great, you were at your favourite cafe downtown, the sun was showing without a cloud in the sky. And to make things better, you were spying on a friend and was succeeding without him noticing at all. The reason why you were spying on him was because...  
You were bored, and you felt like it. So, yeah.

England sat at a table all the way across the room alone just reading a newspaper and drinking tea, and at times he moved his mouth as if he was talking to someone. 'His 'imaginary friends' I'm guessing...' you thought taking a sip of your hot chocolate/tea/coffee/etc. Your eyes never left him, like a lion stalking it's prey.

Your 'prey' hadn't finished his cup of (what you presumed was) tea, nor had he noticed you still. A few minutes later you saw his mouth open and close as if he was talking to his 'imaginary friends' again, you started to giggle slightly. But it appeared that his 'imaginary friends' had seen you spying on him and told England, making him look in your direction while you were still giggling to yourself.

Without you noticing, he got up and walked over to your table with a slight smile, slight Frown on his face. "What are you doing here?" He asked taking a seat opposite you, making yourself look up at him and blush from embarrassment. "U-uh...W-well, what are YOU doing here?" You asked still blushing and fiddling with the table cloth.

He chuckled, and took his coat off putting it on the back of the chair, "I was having my morning tea, my kettle broke so I decided to come down here." He came down here? Out of all the cafe's in the town, he came to YOUR favourite one? He knew this was your favourite cafe and was actually waiting for you to enter the cafe and sit with him. He liked you, a lot... But he would never tell you... would he?

"Now why are you down here?" He asked looking you in the eye with his dreamy emerald ones, making you turn redder than Spain's tomatoes. Stuttering you answered, "M-my morning hot chocolate/tea/coffee/etc..." You tried to concentrate on his eyebrows, and not make yourself look away from him. "I see. Well, you don't mind if I sit here with you?" Seriously? Your crush wanted to sit with you? In your mind, you were bro fisting the air.  
The two of you chatted away with each other about random things, and you actually learned some new things about him and he learnt some from you as well. And every time you heard him speak, you just fell for him a lot more deeper.

Unfortunately, it appeared you guys have been talking for about two hours...  
TWO HOURS...  
And you had to go and meet America and Canada, (you promised that you would play on the Xbox with them) but you really didn't want to leave England. And he didn't want you to leave him either. "I'm sorry Iggy, but I gotta go. It was nice talking to you!" You flashed him a smile and left the cafe, leaving a certain blonde-haired, bushy-browed man with a look in his eyes that he had never had before...

~~~~(Timeskip for after the gaming session with America and Canada, SORRY!)~~~~

You were smiling brightly as you entered your home, you had a lot of fun with America and Canada. You won most of the games and totally kicked America's butt, and Canada won some as well. But America got into a sulk when he lost a game to both you and Canada. What can you say? You're totally epic at gaming!

You set down you're car keys on the side and walked upstairs into your bedroom. The room was a mess, magazines were everywhere, clothes were spread out on the floor and the bed duvet was all scrunched up. You shrugged it off and straightened out your duvet, lying on top of your bed, re-thinking of today's events. Mostly of Iggy...

His blonde hair, his emerald green eyes, his caterpillar like eyebrows, everything... He was just perfect, he was always sweet to you, he never lost his temper around you (he tries to stop himself from lashing out at anyone, but fails sometimes, but being the good person you are you just shrug it off...), everything. Now you know for sure that he isn't just a crush anymore, he's the one who you're in love with...

Think of the angel, and the angel shall appear...

Your thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at the door. 'What the hell!? I could've been sleeping! What's the time? What's th- Oh it's only 7.00pm... oops...' You walked down the stairs and headed for the door. "It's still too late for visitors..." You mumbled, reaching for the doorknob. Opening the door, you were quite surprised to see, the one and only, England at the door. And he was drenched from the rain. (Drastic weather-changing much?)

He was smiling, maybe a little bit too cheery for himself. "Good *hic* morning, love~!" He walked past you and into your house as if it were his own. Your eyes widened. Was he drunk? A drunk Iggy in YOUR house?

"Um, England? I-it's not morning." You tried to not laugh, the last time he got drunk he was flirting with a stop sign. Again, being the good friend you are, you filmed it.

"Don't *hic* be silly, of course it's *hic* morning, look at the sun!" He pointed to the dark cloudy sky... It looked nowhere near sunny! Was he really that drunk? Wow.  
"Whatever you say..." You were still trying to hold back a laugh, but failed as a small giggle escaped your lips. England looked at you, with an unreadable expression and walked closer to you. It kinda creeped you out, so you backed up a few steps until your back hit a wall, and England had his hands on the wall either side of your head. You gulped and blushed a dark shade of crimson, he was staring at you with a loving gaze.

Then it happened.

England closed the space between the two of you with a kiss, your first one. Your eyes began to close slowly as you were joining in with the kiss. He wasted no time to get to the next stage; Toungue. He shoved it into your mouth without asking and started to move his hands onto your thighs. This surprised you, usually he would be polite, but since he was drunk you'd let him off. You could taste the liquor on his toungue, but to you it tasted quite nice.

Then something else happened.

You won the battle, only because he had managed to pass out. You caught him and giggled, "just how much have you had to drink?" You dragged him into your living room and laid him down on the couch. You went to fetch two blankets for the two of you (you were going to stay downstairs in case he woke up and started having a panic attack), but stopped outside the door when you heard faint words, "I love you, _..."

THAT made you want to faint.

"Ugh, why won't the light just shut up? I swear I'm never going to drink again... Wait, where am I?! Ow..." He held his head in pain as he sat up from the couch, he looked around and immediately recognized the place where he was. "Oh, bugger..." He muttered, getting up from the couch, popping his bones in all different places, walking into the Kitchen to see you making breakfast.

"Morning sleepy-head! Have a good sleep?" You smiled as you put the plates on the table. England groaned and sat down, still holding his head. You giggled and emptied the food onto the plates. England looked up at you and blushed, just what happened last night? He wouldn't know.

You sat down on the seat across from him, "Oh, and by the way..." You whispered, leaning across the table so your faces were about three inches apart, "I enjoyed last night..." . He was really, really red, and his eyes were just as wide as the plates. "Y-You mean we-we-we h-had-" You stopped him, "No! you came around drunk last night and, well, started to kiss me and stuff." You said sitting back down onto the seat. The two of you ate in silence for a while, until he piped up...  
"I am really sorry about that _..."  
You smiled, "No problem... and..." He looked up at you, red in the face, "I love you too..."

He seemed to perk up to that...


	5. No5

Lovino sighed as he watched you conversing and laughing with his brother, Feliciano. Why couldn't it be him you liked best? He tries to impress you, but you always miss it for some reason.  
'She's just-a like grandpa Roma, she like's my idiota brother, not me.'  
Once again he sighed, trying to get the image of your smiling face out of his head. He turned his head and focused his eyes on a tree. (It's very interesting Lovi... Very interesting...)

~Flashback! WHOOSH!~

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

*BEEP*

*SMACK*

"Ugh... Shut up..." You groaned, burying your head in your pillow, not even bothering to look at the time on your phone.

Mornings suck.

You had your head buried in your pillow for a good 5 minutes before finally deciding to get out of bed. Throwing the covers off of you, (quite literally) you dragged yourself across your bedroom and to your door, yawning during the process. 'I can't help but feel that something's supposed to be happening today… Weird…' You thought, making your way downstairs and into the kitchen. As usual, you had your breakfast and watched some TV for about half an hour.

Finally getting bored with the TV, you turned it off and went upstairs to your room to pick an outfit for the day. Deciding that shorts and a tank top would be okay since it was sunny, you went into your bathroom and took a warm shower.

You did whatever you would normally do to your hair, got dressed and brushed your teeth. Suddenly your phone started playing (favourite song), so you ran into your room and answered the call quickly without looking at the caller's ID.  
"Hello?"

"Hey'a _~! Me and-a my fratello were still wondering if-a you were still meeting us at-a the park, Ve~"

Oh yeah. You forgot that you were supposed to be meeting the two of them along with Ludwig, Kiku and the Allies. (Silly you... ^W^)  
"Uh, yeah! Don't worry I'll be right over!" You awkwardly laughed as you ran back down the stairs, now aware that he was calling you because you were late. Again.

"Ok~! See you soon Bella~!" Feli said over the phone, then hanging up. You took the phone away from your ear and looked at the time on it, you seriously could have died at what time it actually was.

11:30am… You were supposed to meet them at 11.00am. (OH FUUUUUU-)  
Quickly putting your shoes on, you ran out the door and slammed it shut then ran all the way to where you were supposed to be meeting them.

~Time skip! WHOOSH!~

You weren't far from where you were supposed to be meeting them, actually, you could already hear Arthur and Francis arguing, (about something you really didn't give a shi about) and Alfred laughing his ass off. You caught sight of someone sat in front of a bush, you tried to focus on the person but got put off because of the argument going on, so you moved closer. Finally realising that the person in front of the bush was actually Lovino, you smirked to yourself. Quietly walking behind the bush, you reached your hand out to his curl and pulled, causing him yelp and blush furiously.

You started smiling, then giggling, then it went into full blown laughter, ignoring the glare that Lovino was giving you and unaware that YOUR laughter (yes, YOUR laughter) was heard over Alfred's, making every nation look in your direction.

"B-bella, w-why-a did you do that?!" Lovino yelled/stuttered, standing up and glaring at you, although he looked less intimidating because his face was so red (like Spain's Tomatoes...)

Still laughing, you said, "you're so funny when your mad Lovi~". Lovino just walked off grumbling words to himself, leaving you watching his every step smiling.  
"Yo! _, dude! Over here!" Looking in the direction of the voice, you saw Alfred waving frantically at you, with Francis and Arthur still arguing behind him. Making your way over you saw Ludwig lecturing Feliciano about something, obviously something he didn't care about, because he was waving to you making you wave back. You also saw Russia with China… Poor China…

"Dude, where've ya been? We've been waiting for ages! Slept in?" Alfred asked. You sweat dropped, "No, I've been having tea with Justin Bieber and Britney Spears..." (LOL)

"Whoa, really?!" … (-.-)

"...No..."

~Flashback End! WHOOSH!~ (We love's a WHOOSH now, don't we~?)

"Hey! I've got an idea, why don't we play a game of hide and seek?" Alfred suggested, gaining 'WTF' looks from some of the nations. "Alfred, don't be so childish…" Arthur sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Aw, come on! It could be fun! You need to lighten up Iggy!" Arthur looked as if he was going to strangle his 'little brother', so you jumped in to save the day. (NOT LITERALLY)

"W-well if it would give us something to do, then I'm in!" You said cheerfully, stepping in between Alfred and Arthur. After you said that, there were a few nods from some of the nations. "Oui, we could 'ave some fun playing it~" You looked at France and saw that he had his raep face on, so you hid behind Arthur. "Sí, it is getting pretty boring isn't it Roma~?" Antonio asked, poking Lovino on the cheek, causing him to flip out all sorts of curses.

"Kesesesese~ You're velcome to hide vith me anyday, _" Gilbert whispered, who had magically appeared behind you, causing you to gasp and clutch your heart. "D-don't do that!" You whined, pushing Gilbert lightly on the shoulder. "Vhat? I vas here all along~ Kesesesese~!" You pouted, "not funny..." (Hawr Hawr.)

All of you agreed that you would play, even Ludwig seemed to agree…  
Anyway, the first person to count was Gilbert. Everyone ran in different directions, hiding behind bushes, climbing up trees and etc. (Hiding in the clouds LOL). You were the only one left to hide, still not sure of where to go. Hiding behind a tree or bush would be obvious, so not them. Luckily for you, there was a little park next to the field where everyone was, so you decided to quickly find a hiding spot there.

You ran over, skimming the park for any good hiding spots, but none of them seemed to be any good 'Dammit... I suck at this game.' Sighing, you ran back out, only to fall into a ditch.

Actually, you weren't the only person in there.

"L-Lovi?!"  
You went wide eyed. You had fallen on him. Oh great.

"Bella, g-get off-a, you're heavy...!" Lovi ordered, his face becoming red. Pouting, you complied. "I'm not that heavy Lovi..." He sat up and looked you, with a mix of anger and irritation on his face, "want a bet, bella?" You gasped in a dramatic fashion and faked fainting, causing Lovino to crack a tiny smile, but you didn't see it.

"You should-a watch where you're going next time, ragazza." You smirked, "You can't say much, Lovi. Did you come down here on purpose?" That caught him, a look of confusion wiped over his face for a split second before his normal scowl came back along with slightly pink cheeks. "O-of course! Why-a wouldn't I? It's a good hiding spot!" You weren't convinced, but you'd let him off.

You both sat in silence for what seemed like two minutes before you heard Gilbert and Antonio calling out for you and Lovi, so you figured that the two of you were the last ones.

You looked over to Lovino, he was looking to the side with a red face. "Lovi, you okay? You're all red." You asked, putting your hand against his forehead, making him look up into your eyes. "S-sì…" He stuttered, quickly avoiding eye contact, making you confused.

"Lovi, something's been bothering you. What is it?" You asked moving closer to him, he didn't answer, he just kept looking to the side. You furrowed your eyebrows, "Lovi, why aren't you talking to me? Have I done something wrong?" You were getting worried now, what did you do? Surely you hadn't done anything to offend him, I mean, you've only spoke to the guy at least three times today!

"Lovi, please? I only want to hel-"

"You don't-a though do you!? You prefer my stupido fratello over-a me! Antonio makes fun of me all-a the time-a because I like-a you! What does-a he have that-a I don't?! I was-a right, you are just-a like my Grandpa! I-a always try to-a make it obvious that I like you Bella, but-a you never notic-!"

His golden, brown eyes went wide with shock, staring at your closed ones.

You kissed him.

You.

Kissed.

"Romano~!"

"Kesesesese~ Looks like we found you~"

Both of you looked up, only to be met with the grinning faces of Gilbert and Antonio, they were making heart shapes with their hands. Now it was your turn to blush.

"Get out of here-a you bastardos!" Romano shouted up at them, face holding anger making you laugh. They put a thumbs up and grinned sheepishly again, walking away making kissing noises. (Well, they ARE part of the BTT, it's in their nature to ruin a perfectly sweet moment.)

"Lovi…" You began, but were cut off by him placing his lips on your again, but this time a lot more sweeter and soft. He tasted of tomatoes to say the least. To be honest, you had always preferred Lovino over Feli. Sure, you had a laugh with Feli, but Romano was the one who really made you happy. You had always wanted to tell him, but never thought he liked you back and you had a fear of rejection. (No need to worry nowwww~)

The two of you parted, both of your eyes half lidded and glossy. "So… You like-a me?" Lovino asked, loking into your (e/c) orbs.

"…Yeah…"

~EXTENDED ENDING TIME~! WOOP WOOP~!~

Lovino and you made your way back to where the others were, hand in hand. It had been almost 15 minutes (of making out) since Gilbert and Antonio found you, so they were bound to have told everybody who was there. As soon as the two of passed Antonio and Gilbert, they started making kissy noises again, causing you and Lovino to give them both the finger. "Aww~ That's not nice Romano~!" Antonio pouted, but laughed.

Everyone congratulated the two of you, mostly Lovino (Antonio couldn't keep it as a secret, so he told everyone not to tell you specifically).

"Hey, _! What names are you gonna give to your kids? Name one after me~!"

…

"…NO…!"

END


	6. No6

"_, where are ya?!" Alfred shouted, turning his head in many directions trying to find you. From behind the tree, where you were hiding, he looked like he just saw a ghost! If only you had your phone…  
Oh wait, that's Alfred's fault…

~*Flashback*~

"Hey Alfred, give it back!" You shouted at your loud mouthed friend, who was currently laughing at you. He stole your phone from you and he wouldn't give it back only because you took a picture of him in the movies, his face was priceless!  
You were currently jumping for your phone, it had private things on it that you didn't want ANYONE to know about, so now you know why you're so bothered about getting it back. Anyway, since Alfred was taller than you, about a foot taller, you had to jump to get your phone cause he had it dangling over your head. "No way, _! I'm gonna delete that photo and you can't stop me!" He turned his back to you and started to do something with your phone.

Now, you were getting pissed. You couldn't let him see what was actually on it!  
"Alfred, gimme!" You shouted moving in front of him and grabbing his hands. "No!" He returned simply sticking his tongue out at you. "Alfred, gimme now!" You yelled at him, starting to have a mini wrestle with your arms. This went on for about two minutes, causing a few (a lot) of looks directed to the both of you.

"Giving up, _?" Alfred asked smiling at you with a drop of sweat coming from his fore head. "Nope…!" You smirked, although you did want to give up and go home, you wouldn't go anywhere without your phone. During this little arm wrestle, you both failed to notice that you were right next to a water fountain. Alfred had his back right in front of it, and since he was taller, you couldn't see. He was backing up and he ended up falling in, dragging you along with him, but luckily you ended up falling on top of him to catch your fall.

Growling, got off of him and scanned the fountain trying to find your phone. You saw it and immediately grabbed it, sending a glare the American's way.  
"Look what you done! This wouldn't have happened if you gave my phone back!" Alfred sat up frowning. "Dude, don't get in a pissy with me, I can buy you a new one... My treat?" Completely ignoring him, you stepped out of the fountain and left without a single word.

~*Flashback end*~

'Yep, all Alfred's fault.' You thought, the look on your face being enough to know that you were in a bad mood.  
It was Halloween, and yet you decided that now was the best time to get him back for what he had done.

This was going to be F.U.N.

You had made sure that the night before you guys watched some horror movies that were set out in the woods, you even read stories and played games, but the one that made him run out of the room, literally screaming like a little girl…

Was Slenderman.

The tall, thin faceless creature, that hates humans, especially children.

Alfred was dressed up in a Captain America costume, and no offence to the man, but he looked like a kid from the angle where you were.  
He was scared sh!tless, still whipping his head in all different directions, the glasses that were on his nose shining from the moonlight, the reflection being seen on a tree. "_! Come out! You're freakin' me out, dude!"  
'You deserve it, America... You should know not to mess with me.'  
It was true.  
You were known to be _extra_ careful with your pranks and jokes, _especially_ with ones that involved revenge.  
Such as this one.  
Quickly scanning the ground for something to you could throw at the blonde, your gaze rested on a thin twig only a meter away from you. You felt your smile widen, "Showtime..."

~Alfred's P.O.V~

Where the hell is she?! Oh God, what if she ran away because she was too scared? O-or maybe she's hiding and waiting for her hero to save her?! Or worse…  
The Slenderman's got her…  
"OH GOD, _ I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE JUST COME OUT YOUR FREAKING ME THE HELL OUT MAN I'M NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU WHEN I FIND YOU!"

….

*Snap*

~Normal P.O.V~

He turned his head to the direction of the snapping, almost too scared to. "_, d-dude, stop messing with m-me already…" He had his back to a tree, too frightened to move. Time ticked by…  
There he was. All alone in the forest. With the Slenderman...  
Or maybe it was a psychopathic killer out to kill him and eat his insides.  
Or maybe it was a zombie coming back to life from the grave!  
_Or_ maybe, it was just _.  
Either way, he wasn't moving.

*Snap*

'There it is again!' He thought, his sky blue eyes getting larger each passing second. He picked up a small branch on the floor, whatever it was, he knew it was behind the tree.

*Snap*

He closed his eyes.

*Snap*

"Please go away, please go away…!" He mumbled.

*SNAP*

"Alfred…" Came a deep voice from behind the tree, his eyes opened, showing tiny tears. He turned his head around, and saw a note. He read it out loud…

"Always watches, no eyes…?"

It took him 10 seconds to realize what was happening, and see that a man with a black suit was behind the tree, he was abnormally tall and pale, but what caught his eye…

Was that the man had no face… nothing.

…  
Then he was off. He ran out of the forest screaming for his life.

You couldn't hold in the laughter, so you let it out. Grinning, you took the mask off, jumped off of the branch and watched his retreating form, smiling cruelly. "Teach you to drown MY phone Alfred Jones…"

*Extended ending*

Your eyes were closed from mere happiness. Scaring Alfred was like scaring a child, and if you thought about it, that was something they both definitely had in common. As you began to walk, your eyes trailed over a certain pumpkin bag that was quite bulky, and it seemed as if it was about to explode any second.  
You simply stared at it, sidestepping closer as if someone was watching you. Your teeth were clenched together, but if someone were there, they'd still b able to hear you mumble, "I'm sure he won't mind if I take his candy, would he...?"  
After picking up the bag, you began your slow journey back to the streets. Unbeknownst to you, someone/something, was watching from the shadows.

"Slenderman, Slenderman,  
Dressed in dark his suit and tie,  
Slenderman, Slenderman -  
_**You most certainly will die**_."

You froze in your tracks, eyes widening.  
You didn't sing the last line…  
It sounded like a man…  
and a woman…?  
And a kid?!

Turning around with a frightened look, you felt your face pale as you came face to face with a faceless pale man dressed in a suit, who was incredibly tall.  
"Oh my fahking gawd… DON'T EAT ME, I'LL GIVE YOU $20!" You screamed as you ran as fast as your legs could carry you.  
Slendy watched you run away, tilting his head to the side as he watched your slender form become smaller and smaller with each passing second.  
It's just a shame that you live around the corner…


	7. No7

"_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me maybe!_"

Emil sighed, leaning back into his chair again, like it would be able hide him from the rest of the Nordics…. Well, and _.  
_, well, she's not a Nordic. She just likes to hang around with them, saying that they 'Don't annoy me as much as Prussia and America', but Emil thinks of it for a different reason.  
Right now, Denmark and _ are singing into a microphone, laughing their heads off, while Norway is upstairs sleeping because he has a 'headache', and Sweden is in the Kitchen with Finland… doing god knows what.

"_It's hard to look right,  
At you baaaaby~!  
But here's my number,  
So call me maybe!_"

For the billionth time today, the Icelandic boy let out a sigh, frowning in despair. He didn't know why, but he felt somehow depressed. No reason for it, just naturally feeling depressed.  
Shifting his violet eyes from _'s face to Denmark's face, he felt even more depressed.  
No, not depressed, but…. Angry?

"_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me maybe!_"

No… Why would he feel angry? _ and Denmark are only friends! They haven't done _anything_ to show that they're a couple. Why on earth should he be thinking about that anyway?  
Emil and _ are just close friends, maybe he's even a little bit closer than the obnoxious drunkard (Matthias).

"_And all the other boys,  
Try to chaaase me~!  
But here's my number,  
So call me maybe!_"

(The remainder of the song consisted of Emil sighing and rolling his eyes)

Matthias started laughing when he saw the points on the screen, he had won by 300. _, on the other hand, had her mouth wide open, how the hell did he manage to beat her?! He was screaming into the Mic!  
With a cocky grin on his face, he put his arm around _'s shoulders,  
"Well, that was fun, _! Wanna round two?!"

_ resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her friend's attitude; he only wanted to see that look on her face once more time. Taking a step back, she folded her arms at the grinning man, "Nah, I don't feel like singing anymore, we've been at it for 2 hours already! Aren't you bored?"

At that, Matthias shook his head, the grin never fading off of his face.

_ sighed and rubbed her temples, she could feel a headache coming on…  
"Den, no. I was supposed to go shopping today for everyone's presents, but you somehow convinced me into doing later, which is _now._" With that, _ left the room and into the hallway.

Emil followed her every move with his eyes, an eyebrow raised in confusion. How had he convinced her, he had no idea. That's the thing with _, she just can't say no without feeling bad….  
The taller Nordic smirked and shrugged, setting himself down onto the couch next to the silver-haired boy, who looked like he was trying his best _not_ to glare at him. Picking his beer off of the table, he took a swig, still smirking at Puffin boy's attitude.  
_All_ of the Nordics knew of Emil's little crush before he even knew it himself. The way he talked about her was what made them start believing, but they thought he was in love with her with how he acted when she was having a good time with everyone else.

Norway, being Iceland's 'Big Brother', he knew that if Emil didn't tell her his feelings, he's going to experience heartbreak.  
Which isn't a good thing.

"Y'know, _ is a nice girl, very pretty as well…" Den started, avoiding eye contact with the boy, staring at the table, no expression _on his face_, but there was in his eyes.  
Emil let out a breath he never realized he had been holding, Mr. Puffin flying up in the air for a few seconds before falling back down into his owners lap, trying his best to glare at him.

"I wanna ask you something, and you're gonna have to answer truthfully, okay?"

Emil glanced at the seemingly 'too happy' blonde, raising an eyebrow silently urging him to hurry up, taking a sip of his tea (\o.e/ I don't know!). Den smirked once again, "What do you think about me asking _ out?"

Emil's breath hitched and he started coughing, his eyes wide open. Mr puffin flew up again and onto Emil's shoulder, impatiently waiting for him to stop his coughing fit.

This was the reaction Denmark was waiting for, so he let out a triumphant grin…  
But quickly replaced it with a raised eyebrow when the smaller country looked over, a somewhat dead look his eyes,  
"I think you both would make a wonderful pair…"

With that, Emil stood up and left the room rather quickly, leaving a dumbstruck Denmark left to think about what had happened.  
Was Iceland jealous? Of Denmark?

Geez, he obviously doesn't know _ that well then! _ only thinks of Denmark as an _older brother_, not someone that she can make out with. If that happened, she wouldn't be able to keep a straight face…

"Great, I have Denny's, Norway's, Sweden's and Finny's presents, now I just gotta look for Ice's one…" _ mumbled, scanning the shops that were on either side of her. Now, knowing Emil, he liked sweets…

_ frowned, "What's that stuff he eats again…?"

With a sigh, she made her way into the closest sweet shop she knew of. It was _stacked_ with all different kinds of sweet things, Candycanes (because it was near Christmas), Giant Lollipops, Cotton Candy, Skittles, Chocolate…. Liquorice…

An invisible light bulb flashed over _'s head, a grin spreading over her face. It was that easy to find? Wow.  
Walking up to the shelf that had the letters 'LIQOURICE', she had to resist gasping at all of the different colours. The only liquorice she had seen before was the Black liquorice that Emil ate, so seeing these many colours just looked cool!  
But, she didn't know whether Emil liked any other flavour, so she stuck with buying at least 5 packets of liquorice….  
What? They were cheap, and they were small packets…  
And there's the fact that she ended up loving it when Iceland let her have some…

_Iceland…_

_ knew she had feelings for the country, before Denmark pointed it out. She had been thinking about that one country more often than she should. But how could she not think about him? He was sweet, gentle and great at giving advice.  
To her, anyway.

One day when she hadn't noticed she had been staring at him for very long, Denmark decided to laugh and point out something about her loving him. To that, she only blushed and hit him on the arm.

Not too long after that, Norway decided that choking the man would settle things. Which it kinda did.

That was enough proof for the Nordics to see that she had fallen in love with him….  
They were both in love.  
But how were they going to confess?

Shaking her head, she didn't notice the snow that had begun to start falling, snowflakes somehow sticking onto her face and eyelashes whilst also melting on her hair, 'Damn snow…'

Once again, she sighed and frowned. She hated the snow. It was always so cold, and it ruined her hair...  
But then again, its just as fun.  
Many, many of her memories were in the snow, and most of them involved the Nordics. _Especially _Iceland.

_ groaned. This was driving her insane.  
Why can't she just gather the courage to tell him? If America, _or_ Prussia were with her, they would most definitely be sure to tease her about it. Hell, they might've even told him for her.

His smile, his hair, his clothes, his smell... (o-e)  
She was head over heels for the guy.

"Fine! I admit it! I love him!"

...

_Tap tap._

"Uh... _...? What was... that all about?"

(e/c) eyes widened, did she just shout that out loud?! She just shouted it out loud to the world, and everyone knows her secret!

Looking around, she saw nobody but white.  
But as her brain began to function, she remembered someone tapping her on the shoulder. Turning around, her eyes widened even more (if it were possible) and her cheeks became redder each second. Right there, before her eyes, was the one and only Emil, along with Mr Puffin.  
He had a look of confusion written on his face, his eyes looking more... upset? She didn't know.

"O-oh, Emil... I, uh... well, you see..."

"You love Denmark, don't you?"

She was taken aback by his comment. Her eyes widening with surprise, her own facial expression turning darker with disgust. _Her_ and _Denmark?_ Puh-lease. He was like a big brother to her! Dating him would just be... Ugh.

"Why would I love him?" She bluntly asked, waiting for a reply, but it never came...

Squinting her eyes because of the snowflakes, she tried her best to look at Emil.  
Her love.  
With a look of hurt on his face.

Taking a few steps toward him, she reached out to take a hold of his shoulder, but stopped when he flinched away from her. Did he hate her now? If that was the case, then she would refuse to go to the Nordic Household forever...

He was the _first_ Nordic to show her around.  
He was the _first_ Nordic to become her friend.  
He was the _first_ guy she had fallen in love with.

She could feel tears pricking her eyes as she looked down to the snow covered ground, purposely avoiding his hurtful gaze afraid that she would break down in front of him. She dropped the bags onto the floor and clenched her knuckles, they would turn white if it wasn't for the gloves she was wearing.

"E-Emil, I..."

She gulped. She couldn't do it. The pressure was too much...  
What if she confessed and he didn't return her feelings? And would it ruin their relationship? Because she would rather stay friend with him than not be friends with him at all!

Her knuckles relaxed when she felt something wrap around her waist. Opening her eyes, she saw that it was Emil hugging her. As a natural instinct (to her) she followed suit, wrapping her own petite arms around him, burying her face into his covered chest to keep from crying. The silver haired nation rested his chin on her (h/c) hair, looking behind her at nothing in particular. Closing his violet eyes, he tightened his grip around her and whispered,

"I don't want Denmark to take you away from me..."

_ flinched. What did he mean by that? Denmark, taking her away, from him? Wha- Oh, right.

Trying to hold back a grin, she pulled away from his warm body heat (sadly), and wrapped her arms around his neck, much to his surprise.  
(e/c) orbs colliding with Violet ones, both had emotion swimming within them. _ smiled at his seemingly wide open eyes and leaned in, pressing her forehead against his own,

"I hope I'm not going to regret this..."

With that being said, her lips came in contact with his.

After a while, he seemed to realize what he needed to do, to actually kiss back. When he did however, he had to pull away for something cold, and _wet_ seemed to be thrown at the back of his head.

The girl raised an eyebrow at his actions, but she began laughing when she saw who was standing behind Emil.

Norway, standing there with an amused look in his eye, and Denmark, grinning ear to ear at the smaller country.

"About time! We were all wondering when you guys were gonna get together!" He yelled, laughing following after, but then replaced by choking as Norway proceeded to grab his tie. Whilst in the middle of doing so, he looked over at the girl and monotonously asked,

"Does this mean that you're going to call me big brother as well?"

At this, Emil frowned and blushed, tightening his grip on _ as he did so, quietly mumbling under his breath something along the lines of 'never'.

FIN


	8. No8

"Romanooooo~!" A female voice chimed down the hallways of the building where the world meetings took place. Who might be the one who was calling out to Romano, might you ask? Well, that was you. So you're asking yourself a stupid question.

Now, you needed Romano for a reason and for one reason only. He thought it would be funny to 'accidently' pour a bag of flour over you whilst you were both making pizza. Now, he had done that a week ago, and he's been purposely avoiding you since. I mean, come on! All you wanted to do was talk to him, maybe even get him to apologize to you…

Scratch that.

You wanted to get back at him, and you wanted to do it as soon possible. But, that wouldn't happen if he kept avoiding you! So, you had asked most of the countries to keep an eye out for the Moody Italian, in hopes of that he would show himself.

Which he had to end up doing eventually, since it was a world meeting and he was required forced to attend.

A smirk plastering your face, you picked up your speed as you could see the huge double doors just a few meters ahead. Oh, this was going to be fun! Now's your chance, and you don't feel like messing up.

Placing both of your hands on each side of the doors, you pushed them open to reveal that only a few of the countries were inside. Not a surprise, you were always one to wake up early and to get to the meetings before the set time, just in case something_ bad _happened… or something along those lines.

You shifted your gaze through the countries, some smiled in your direction, and some even winked (guess who?).  
As soon as your eyes connected with a certain German, you immediately made your way over. Since Italy wasn't here, you couldn't ask him where his brother was, but the German was here. And he was always with Italy. So he must know where Italy was.

"Yo, Germany!" You called out, a grin overtaking your smirk as you walked up to the blonde, who looked a little less than happy with your appearance. Hey, he had always disliked you, and that was because you hung around with his older brother and made fun of him. But even if you wouldn't admit it, he was actually a cool guy when he isn't cleaning, fussing over crap and training…

Which is _very_ rare.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his ice-blue eyes as he already felt a head ache coming on, "Vhat do you vant, _?"  
Faking an expression of hurt, you pouted and mumbled, "I just wanted to see how you were doing…"  
He could tell you were lying, you could tell from the look on his face, but he raised an eyebrow nonetheless.  
Your face brightened again, a grin forming once again, "Nah, I'm kidding. I just wanted to know where Italy was, and thought that you would know since you guys are _always _together and all that…"

Ludwig; aka Germany, being the guy he was, merely continued to stare at you with a raised eyebrow as he took in what you said, and how you emphasized the 'always' with a wiggle of your eyebrows made him blush furiously.  
Seeing him red in the face, you just laughed and told him you were joking, to which he instantly regained his composure and colour.  
The blonde man just said that Italy wanted to go get some fresh air, so with a groan and a quick thanks, you left the room and practically ran to the entrance of the building. Dude, you were just there!

After about 5 minutes of running, panting and running into other countries, you made it out in one piece, looking left and right for the bubbly country who was obsessed with Pasta.

Folding your arms, you tapped your foot as you scanned the area, looking for _anything_ to do with Italy. After about 2 minutes of looking for something that wasn't there, you heard a laugh and a 'meow' sound from behind a bush at least 3 meters away. So, being the curious girl you were, you walked over to take a look.  
Only to laugh when you saw that it was Italy rolling on the floor, cuddling a cat that looked like it wanted to die right then and there. With a roll of your eyes, you cleared your throat, instantly making the pasta loving country stop with his rolling, and to look up at you with a curious facial expression. Only for it to turn to nervousness when he realized who he was actually staring at.

Lovino; aka Romano, aka his brother, told him about what he had done to you, and that you were out to get him back, and no doubt you were going to do something that involved him as well, when actually, you didn't want _anything_ to do with his brother, you just wanted to do something to Lovino.

Standing up, he brushed himself off and smiled nervously in your direction.  
"C-ciao, bella~!" He tried to sound cheery, but it sounded like he was talking to Russia for crying out loud! Now that the thought was in your head, you frowned, "I'm not Russia, Italy. No need to sound so afraid. I mean, geez, it's not like I'm gonna hurt you or anything!" When you raised your arms in exasperation, Italy flinched and took a step back. Now glaring at him, you walked over to him and grabbed his arm, "Where's your 'fratello', Italy? Tell me, and I won't be the one who makes sure that you never eat, hear or even taste Pasta _again_." The seriousness in your voice was enough to get Italy on his knees, bowing down to you and yelling that he would do anything you want just as long as he could eat his pasta.

With a giggle, you patted his head, "Good boy, now tell me where your brother is~!"  
Italy confessed that even he didn't know, he had arrived at the building along with his fratello but, Romano being Romano, he went off somewhere to hide be alone.

With a sigh, you took a few steps back and turned around heading for the entrance once again, but not before turning and ordering the cowering country to come along, telling him that you were just messing around and that you wouldn't have done that either way. When he heard that, he smiled and jogged over to your side started babbling on about crap you couldn't care less about.

So, the meeting went swiftly, just as always. And when I say that, I mean nothing being accomplished what-so-ever.  
But, guess what? Romano was in there! He avoided looking in your direction the _entire_ meeting. Well, not _entire, _he did notice that you were smirking in his direction with an odd look in your eyes.

Now, you were standing by the door waiting for some of the countries to file out, because what you were going to do, well, let's just say that a few of them would always bring it up and remind you of… what you were going to do.

When about ¾ of the countries left the meeting hall, you put your plan into action. It's not a very good plan actually, but it was enough to embarrass poor little Romano.  
Speaking of which, he was standing next to his brother with folded arms, arguing with a Spaniard and German. _Perfect_.

"Loviiii~!" In a sing-songy voice, you walked over to where they were all standing, each of them had a look of either surprise and fear. Guess what Romano's was? I don't need to tell you.

His eyes went wide with fear when he saw the same smirk he had saw you wear during the meeting, he certainly didn't like it. What were you planning to do? Oh, how he wanted to find out.  
Swaying your hips as you walked over, you wrapped your arms around his neck and grinned, his expression was priceless! He was blushing, _and _he still had the look of fear you knew so well.

"Now why's my Lovi been avoiding me, huh? Don't you know that makes me upset, you had me thinking that you hated me~!"

Your faces merely inches apart, you could see the curious stares of the three other men looking your way. Didn't you tell them (well, two, since Italy had been avoiding along with his brother) that you were going to get payback for what he did to you? This, was certainly not payback. Well, in their eyes, it wasn't… yet.

Lovino started stuttering, he was at a loss for words! He didn't know how to react at how you were acting! It was odd; considering the smirk you had earlier seemed like you had something deadly planned.

In a matter of seconds, you connected your lips with his, your eyes half open to see his reactions. He was blushing furiously still, if not more, and his eyes were still massive, again, if not more.  
The German, Ludwig, raised an eyebrow at your move, The Spaniard, Antonio, grinned and scratched the back of his neck nervously while Italy just looked like he was told that he was banned from eating pasta for a week!

You were acting strangely.

After about seven seconds of nothing but what was just read, you separated your lips from his and grinned in the others direction, "Well, I'm off, see you guys~!"

With that, you skipped, practically, out of the doors, leaving each and every one of the guys confused.

More specifically; Romano.

Did you actually mean what you did, or was it just a way to get back at him for what he did to you? Either way, he liked it. But if it was the latter, then what would be the point of it? If it was going to embarrass him, then hell no that wouldn't wor-

"Romano~, I didn't know you and _ were dating~!"

"Fratello, I-a thought you said-a you wanted to avoid her-a at all costs!"

"Zhat vas surprising…"

So, the following week, he had been getting endless questions about whether the two of you were dating, as to which he would always blush and reply with a 'No I am not-a the boyfriend-a of that idiota ragazza!'.

Just like high school, rumOrs were spreading about you both and what had happened between the two of you.

But honestly, you enjoyed the attention that it was giving you both…

Of course, your plan had been carried out just like it should've been…

Everything went according to your 'amazing plan to get back at a certain hot headed hottie'~!


	9. No9

"For the last time, I am NOT going to play 'The Walking Dead' with you, Alfred!"  
"Awwwh~! But c'mon _! It'll be fun! There's loads of zombies that you'll be able to wipe out!"  
"That's _exactly_ why I don't wanna play! I hate zombies!"

Judging by the look on your face, you weren't joking. But, to Alfred, it seemed as if the look of 'hate' was actually presented by the look of fear…

Alfred blinked twice, the look of pure shock present on his features. You were scared of zombies? Wow, and you were supposed to be the bravest one of the lot! Always taking the first step forward, and not afraid to pick a fight.  
Not even afraid to hold a conversation with Ivan.

But, the amazing _ was afraid of zombies.

Alfred regained his composure after five seconds, a look of amusement written on his face, making you scowl at him, your (e/c) orbs narrowing at the sight of his grin. America held up his hands in fake innocence, trying his best to hold in his laughter at the thought of you freaking out if you found out that zombies were attacking.  
Obviously, having the eyes of a hawk, you could see his eyes watering and body vibrating. With a growl, you tackled the blonde to the floor, whilst yelling, "IT'S NOT FUNNY, DAMMIT!" He just laughed like his usual self, slamming his hand against the carpeted floor of his house continuously.

Let's just say, that the reaming two hours that you spent at his house involved him teasing you about it, pulling stupid pranks, and the neighbours complaining about them being too loud…

~**~

Alfred grinned at the English man opposite him, his sky-blue eyes twinkling with determination. Arthur, who wasn't very fond of the reason why he was summoned, sighed and shook his head, his large eyebrows furrowing, "I don't see why you want to scare her so badly, America. She's a lovely girl, and it's her birthday for crying out loud! Wouldn't a surprise party be better?"  
America shook his head, his grin forming into a sly smirk, "No way, Britain. I wanna see the look on her face! She's got to get over the fact that zombie's aren't even real! And plus, everyone's already in costume and in place for her arrival!"

Arthur gave up immediately and walked away towards the meeting room, his eye twitching. He hated America's ideas.  
Especially when they were made specifically to scare _.  
If she was scared of something, wouldn't it be better to not mention the word around her? Let alone put her inside a situation that involved everyone trying to 'bite' her.

America whistled throughout the corridors of the conference building, his costume and makeup itching in several different unknown places.  
His phone inside his pocket vibrated, either it being a message from _ saying that she was sorry that she was late and was just parking outside, or it was Francis texting him something perverted about what she was currently wearing.  
Either way, the games will begin as soon as she entered the building.  
He snickered and ran back towards the meeting room, making sure to close the curtains and turn off the lights for when she entered the room.

~**~

Seriously? Why on earth would Alfred make _ be late on _purpose?_ He basically begged her to pick up a few things along the way to the 'meeting', and by the time she was done, she was already half an hour late!  
She had a look of pure hatred on her face, her black knee-length pencil skirt hugged her lower half perfectly. He shirt was tucked in, and the top two buttons were undone leaving the world to stare at her chest. Or, more likely, Francis, who was currently sitting in a tree with binoculars, trying his best not to wolf-whistle at her.

watch?feature=player_detailpage&v... (Just in case you wanna get a feel for the moment or something like that. :P)

With great effort, she had pushed open the main doors to the building, striding in and slamming it behind her. She glared at the dark hall in front of her, the light at the end flickering on and off, making a 'Buzzzzzzz' sound. Cocking her head to the left, she took note of how untidy the receptionists' desk was. Papers were scattered everywhere, and she could've sworn she saw a mug lying on the keyboard. Already confused with what was going on, she took small steps forward, gripping on tightly to her suitcase and bags. The light was still flickering, and the air around her became instantly chilling. The paintings that usually hung normally on the walls were tilted in all different directions, one of a Victorian man was upside down.

Feeling utterly creeped out, she picked up her speed and headed towards the room where the meetings were held.  
The only thing she wasn't expecting was that there was nobody in there.  
Panting from the rate of her heart and from the run, she pushed open the double doors and slammed them behind her. She was panting like crazy, and shaking uncontrollably, so when her back slid down the door, it looked as if she was having a heart attack.  
She immediately held her hands over her mouth when she heard a low groan come from the opposite side of the room, trying her best not to whimper or scream. She was in too much of a panic to even notice that all of the lights were out, and even the curtains were closed.  
It was almost pitch black, but she could still make out the outline of the massive table, and even the ones of the chairs that were scattered everywhere._ Now_ she was freaking out.  
The groaning became louder and louder, until she couldn't take it anymore. Reluctantly, she stood up and leaned against the door, squinting her eyes to take a look at the opposite end of the table. Only to feel tears prick her eyes when she saw something standing there, its head almost touching its right shoulder. Her face became pale, and she raised a shaky hand to reach for the light switch. After grabbing around for it, her cold fingers brushed the edge of the sticky switch.

Wait, sticky?

Turning her head, but her body frozen in place, she bit her tongue. She really hoped that it was sweat from her hand. Flicking on the switch, her jaw opened shakily when she saw the colour of red. All over the wall.  
All over the switch.  
All over her hand.

Her heart beat went crazy, and she just remembered that there was a sound coming from the other side of the room, and when she glanced in its direction, she screamed when she saw something limping over towards her. It was pale, and had blood oozing from its mouth, as well as some deep gashes on its own body.  
The thing that struck out the most was that it looked exactly like Alfred.  
It even had on his glasses.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, and tears threatening to spill out, she fumbled around for the doorknob. Her hopes dropped when she saw it only 5 meters away from her. Sobbing, she turned around fully to grasp the bronze knob, flipping it open in front of her and shutting it tightly behind her, not even caring about leaving the bags in there with that… that _thing!_  
Trying to get herself calm, she took deep breaths and held her hand over her chest. Her vision was blurry, and she didn't even notice that there was a chuckling sound coming from the other side of the door. _ ran on ahead towards the girl's bathroom, feeling as if she was going to throw up any second. Such a shame that there was someone waiting for her there.  
As soon as the sign was in her sight, she picked up her speed and pried open the doors, not even bothering to shut them behind her. _Again_. Rushing over to the light pink cubicles, she emptied the contents of her breakfast down the toilet. It was rare when she threw up, even when she was sick. So, this made her feel even more terrible.  
A tapping noise sounded from the cubical to her right, and she instantly tensed. What the hell is going on? It's like a living nightmare!  
Backing away from the toilet –which she flushed before she heard the strange tapping noise-, she sidestepped in front of the other cubical, reaching out to push it open slowly. What if it was another dead thing? Oh no. She couldn't deal with any more of that. But, you got try, right?  
She eventually pushed it open, and immediately regretted it. There, standing up, was Arthur. In exactly the same shape as Alfred. Beaten, and ugly.  
Letting out a shriek at the man, she ran out of the toilets and into the hallway, instantly turning left towards the building's only exit and entry.

~*Let time skip 'cause I'm lazy :*~

So far, she had come into contact with over 5 of her fellow friends, them being –in order- Alfred, Arthur, Kiku, Ludwig and Ivan. No offence to the Russian man, but she almost fainted at the sight of him.  
Right now, she was just happy that she was outside, and still didn't even notice Francis up in the tree, doing his little "Ohonhonhonhon~!" silently.  
Sprinting over to where she parked her Lamborghini Reventon ('Cause you are one rich mother effer) and skidded to a halt when she saw something on the hood of it. A piece of paper, maybe?  
Walking over, peering over the top of her car just to check if anyone/anything was there, she reluctantly grabbed the folded piece of paper and opened it. She scanned it over, and became instantly enraged. It went like this,

**"Dear _,  
We're very sorry to inform you that this was indeed a prank (set up by America may I add) for your birthday. We hope that you will soon realize that there is nothing to fear, since these 'zombies' that you are afraid of are only made up cannibals.  
Sincerely,  
Arthur."**

…

Right then, she ripped the paper in half. The shaking from fear was now replaced with a dark aura hovering around her slim frame, the look of murder playing in her eyes. Francis, feeling quite worried, and almost scared of her because of how much she resembled Russia, he gulped and opted to stay quiet. As soon as he glanced back in her direction, he was surprised to see her not there anymore. Raising a shaped eyebrow, he flinched when he heard the door burst open, with _ screaming at the top of her lungs that she was "Going to kill _EVERYONE!"_

Francis, for a first, was happy to be locked outside and hidden from her rage outburst. No way in hell did he want to be stuck in there with her like that.

That would be the last time that they all play a prank on her like this.

But at least it's going to be America that gets most of the blame.


	10. No10

The sounds of guns firing in the distance were frightening, even the yells from the Turkish and Switzerland soldiers were terrifying. This war, it had been going on for far too long, and yet, neither of the sides were going to give up. The ground was shaking from all of the bombs, and clouds of smoke filled the sky as screams of pain stopped to a halt. Everything just went in slow motion from then on out.  
This war, it was all because of you.  
Just because you had fallen in love with the enemy.  
Sadiq Annan, your cousin, but who you thought of as a brother, was the one who declared it.  
He had known of your feelings toward the opposing side's general, and yet, he couldn't understand why. It was all but a lie that he told himself day in and day out, that you weren't thinking of the man in that adoring manner. Though his wishes were not granted to, hence the fact why you were fighting alongside the enemy.  
He felt his own heart shatter at the thought of fighting against one of his own. Though on the outside he remained stoic, and ready for battle, on the inside, he was a mess. The sight of you, the blood staining your (h/c) locks, one of your glossy (e/c) eyes shut from the pain that was radiating from your arm.  
For you, it seemed as if the entire battle had just begun.  
Just staring into Sadiq's eyes made you want to cower in fear.  
However, you did not.  
Sucking in a shaky breath, you gripped your left side tighter, covering the wound from a bullet as blood gushed out, "Why are you doing this, Sadiq?" You asked, your voice barely above a whisper, tears pricking the edges of your eyes, "Why…?"  
'This entire war was because of me…' You thought, shutting your eyes in fear of breaking down in front of your last family member. The brunette man had always thought of you as a sister, and now, did he see you of nothing but a burden to the family name? In truth, he did not think like that at all. It was far from it.  
He wanted things to go back to the good old days, where you would laugh and joke around with him, that adorable smile being on your lips and eyes. Though now, whenever he saw you, he saw nothing in those large orbs of yours. The smiles you would give everyone would most likely be fake or forced, and the day when he heard you crying for the first time in his life, he knew something had changed you.  
And that change, was none other than Vash Zwingli.  
He was the one who had taken a toll on you, and you couldn't deny it.  
You loved him, and yet you hated yourself for accepting the truth of it. The reason for all the tears and inward pain, it was all because of him.  
Now, don't get me wrong, he treated you like a princess. His gifts and smiles, even his kisses, they were filled with everlasting love, and he could never raise a finger to hurt you. It was you, and only you who could control your emotions, and when the realization struck you, you were in tears.  
You had betrayed your people.  
You had betrayed yourself.  
You had betrayed Sadiq.  
The man could see the look inside of your eyes, one of regret. Though as you felt like breaking down, you stayed strong and stood your ground.  
Clouds of dust circled the two of you, the sudden feeling of claustrophobia overtaking you as your heart rate picked up. The man across from you, his white mask that covered half of his face and his eyes stained from the dust and blood that oozed from the gash in his head, though he seemed unaffected.  
Grinding your teeth from the pain in your side, you gripped it tighter, unaware of the incoming death that awaited you. From where you were both standing, you were in the centre of battle, therefore further away from the medical aid. The amount of blood that was escaping your body was nowhere near healthy, and you knew that today was the day that you'd die.  
Not that you were afraid.  
In honesty, you were glad.  
The brunette man across from you faced the ground, his fists tightening, the leather gloves that he wore to protect his fingers making the slightest sound as he did so. He looked as if he was about to punch someone, but he was using all of his strength to hold himself back, considering his shoulders were shaking.  
It was then, that you saw the tears on his face.  
"How could you, _? I told you to stop seeing him, and you didn't listen!" He muttered, his jaw clenched together. A moment of silence swept by, the shells and bombs that landed not so far away shook the earth. Sadiq reached up to his mask, and slowly took it off, the look of dread written across his face as he examined you. Torn clothes, bloody wounds, and judging by the colour of your skin, you hadn't bathed in days.  
He shut his eyes, dropping his hand in a weak manner, "I just wanted us to live a happy life…" He murmured, his voice low.  
You felt your own eyes sting from the tears, and the pain in your side had finally became unbearable. With a yell of pain, you fell to your knees, finally giving up on holding in them, letting them flow freely down your bruised cheeks. You almost wanted to get back up and stand up for yourself, but as you heard a pair of footsteps make their way towards you, you gave up on that also.  
'Is this what it feels like before you die…?'  
The thought of dying here on the battle field was already unsettling, but dying in front of the last of your family? It felt as if even then you were disgracing him.  
As you lay there, the sounds of the battle had gradually quietened; all that remained were the loud footsteps of Sadiq. Breathing had become harder, and keeping your eyes open to look at his face was already beginning to slip away. All of your senses would be gone, and then you'd be dead.  
Nothing but a part of the Earth.  
The Turkish man fell to his knees next to your body, the tears in his eyes clearly visible as your own searched his. The faraway look that was taking over in your eyes and on your features were already frightening him, the mere thought of being left all alone was new, and awful.  
Tears flowed freely from both of your eyes, his were shut, your own were open.  
It was then that you had noticed how much he had changed.  
"D-don't cry, Sadiq…" You whispered, the pain of opening your mouth made you wince. The grip of which he was holding your hand had tightened, and if you weren't so weak, you would have slapped it away. He really was the big brother you had always wished for, and for that, you were extremely grateful.  
As you opened your _ eyes once more, you forced a smile upon your face, squeezing his hand back much more lightly, "It doesn't suit you…"  
The man laughed a tiny bit, wiping away his tears forcefully with the sleeve of his uniform on his spare arm, sniffing ever so slightly. Seeing him like this was indeed new for you, but he was watching his last family member die.  
"B-before I… die, I want… to ask you s-something…"  
The Turkish general's eyes opened, both of which were red from the force of his arm, and yet still held a faint glossy look, as if he were about to cry one more. He squeezed your hand gently, though it felt as if he was stabbing you as you held in a groan of pain.  
"Anything…"  
As you studied the sky, you took note of how dark the clouds looked, and as you presumed, it began to rain. The little droplets of water fell lightly on your (tanned/fair) skin, cooling you down to some extent. The smile on your face was enough to know that you were happy with how and where you were going to pass, the once before nightmare becoming your reality. The rain had always calmed you, and falling asleep forever in the pit of it made you grin lightly, ignoring the pain that was coming from around your entire body, especially in your chest as you felt your heartbeat slow.

"T-tell Vash… I love him…?"

Silence etched on, and it wasn't long after until you felt everything stop. The once grey sky had turned black, and breathing wasn't a problem for you any further, for you couldn't feel your own lungs burst. The pain in your body had also disappeared, even the heartache.  
You were dead.  
Sadiq felt the tears form back into his eyes, and as he watched your soul slip away, he gripped both of his hands round your smaller one in a comforting way, leaning his forehead against yours as he cried.  
From that day on, he never forgot about his 'little sister', and as she wished, he had surrendered the war and fulfilled her request.

The sky was blue. As blue as it ever could get. The sun was tucked behind some clouds, the few families of birds that flew by every now and again brought a nice, home like feeling.  
It had been a year since your passing, and standing by your grave, was your one and only lover.  
Vash.  
In his military suit, he stared down at your grave with a sorrowful look on his face, fighting back the tears that wanted to escape hiseyes. The little girl that stood by his side also stared down at your grave, though with mild curiosity as she gripped her brother's hand.  
"Big bruder… You loved her, didn't you?"  
At that one word, he felt his own heart tighten up and burn, then shatter into a millions pieces. All over again.  
Loved.  
He still did.  
It was just too painful to even admit it…  
With a shaky intake of breath, he straightened up, letting go of his little sister's hand as he turned his back toward the slab of stone in the ground, "Let's go." His voice was harsh and commanding, and as he walked on ahead toward the cemetery's gates, the little blonde girl with the short hair smiled softly. The bouquet of (Favourite flowers) that was set atop your grave made you stand out from most of the others, sending positive vibes to all passers-by.  
You were a kind, gentle person, and Lili was happy that you had made her big brother happy. Even now, she could still tell he was still deeply in love with you. With one last bow in your grave's direction, she held her hands in front of her and walked after her brother.  
'Thank you so much, _-san… For making big bruder so happy…'


End file.
